List of dinosaurs
This list of dinosaurs is a comprehensive listing of all genera that have ever been included in the superorder Dinosauria, excluding class Aves (birds, both living and those known only from fossils) and purely vernacular terms. The list includes all commonly accepted genera, but also genera that are now considered invalid, doubtful (nomen dubium), or were not formally published (nomen nudum), as well as junior synonyms of more established names, and genera that are no longer considered dinosaurs. Many listed names have been reclassified as everything from birds to crocodilians to petrified wood. The list contains 1559 names, of which approximately 1245 are considered either valid dinosaur genera or nomina dubia. Scope and terminology There is no official, canonical list of dinosaur genera. The closest is the Dinosaur Genera List, compiled by biological nomenclature expert George Olshevsky, which was first published online in 1995 and is regularly updated. The most authoritative general source in the field is the second (2004) edition of The Dinosauria. The vast majority of citations are based on Olshevsky's list, and all subjective determinations (such as junior synonymy or non-dinosaurian status) are based on The Dinosauria, except where they conflict with primary literature. These exceptions are noted. Naming conventions and terminology follow the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Technical terms used include: * Junior synonym: A name which describes the same taxon as a previously published name. If two or more genera are formally designated and the type specimens are later assigned to the same genus, the first to be published (in chronological order) is the senior synonym, and all other instances are junior synonyms. Senior synonyms are generally used, except by special decision of the ICZN (see Tyrannosaurus), but junior synonyms cannot be used again, even if deprecated. Junior synonymy is often subjective, unless the genera described were both based on the same type specimen. * Nomen nudum (Latin for "naked name"): A name that has appeared in print but has not yet been formally published by the standards of the ICZN. Nomina nuda (the plural form) are invalid, and are therefore not italicized as a proper generic name would be. If the name is later formally published, that name is no longer a nomen nudum and will be italicized on this list. Often, the formally published name will differ from any nomina nuda that describe the same specimen. * Nomen oblitum (Latin for "forgotten name"): A name that has not been used in the scientific community for more than fifty years after its original proposal. * Nomen manuscriptum (Latin for "manuscript name"): A name that appears in manuscript of a formal publication that has no scientific backing. * Preoccupied name: A name that is formally published, but which has already been used for another taxon. This second use is invalid (as are all subsequent uses) and the name must be replaced. Preoccupied names are not valid generic names. * Nomen dubium (Latin for "dubious name"): A name describing a fossil with no unique diagnostic features. As this can be an extremely subjective and controversial designation (see Hadrosaurus), no genera should be marked as such on this list. A '' skeleton.]] * Aachenosaurus – a piece of petrified wood * Aardonyx * Abdallahsaurus – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Abelisaurus * Abrictosaurus * Abrosaurus * Abydosaurus * Acantholipan * Acanthopholis * Achelousaurus * Acheroraptor * Achillesaurus * Achillobator * Acristavus * Acrocanthosaurus * Acrotholus * Actiosaurus – a choristoderan * Adamantisaurus * Adasaurus * Adelolophus * Adeopapposaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Aeolosaurus * Aepisaurus * Aepyornithomimus * Aerosteon * Aetonyx – possible junior synonym of Massospondylus * Afromimus * Afrovenator * Agathaumas - possible synonym of Triceratops * Aggiosaurus – a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Agilisaurus * Agnosphitys - a silesaurid dinosauromorph * Agrosaurus – probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus * Agujaceratops * Agustinia * Ahshislepelta * Airakoraptor - nomen nudum * Ajancingenia - synonym of Heyuannia * Ajkaceratops * Akainacephalus * Alamosaurus * Alaskacephale * Albalophosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertadromeus * Albertavenator * Albertonykus * Albertosaurus * Albinykus * Albisaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Alcovasaurus * Alectrosaurus * Aletopelta * Algoasaurus * Alioramus .|alt=]] * ''Aliwalia – junior synonym of Eucnemesaurus * Allosaurus * Almas * Alnashetri * Alocodon * Altirhinus * Altispinax * Alvarezsaurus * Alwalkeria * Alxasaurus * Amargasaurus * Amargastegos * Amargatitanis * Amazonsaurus * Ammosaurus - junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amphicoelias * Amphicoelicaudia – nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus * Amphisaurus – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * Amtocephale * Amtosaurus – possibly Talarurus * Amurosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anabisetia * Anasazisaurus * Anatosaurus – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anatotitan – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Andesaurus * Andhrasaurus * Angaturama – probable junior synonym of Irritator * Angloposeidon – nomen nudum * Angolatitan * Angulomastacator * Anhuilong * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankistrodon – a proterosuchid archosauriform * Ankylosaurus * Anodontosaurus * Anomalipes * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus .]] * ''Antetonitrus * Anthodon – a pareiasaur * Antrodemus – possibly a synonym of Allosaurus * Anzu * Aoniraptor * Aorun * Apatodon – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatoraptor * Apatosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aquilops * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * Araucanoraptor – nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeopteryx * Archaeoraptor – a chimaera of the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor * Archaeornis – junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Arcovenator * Arctosaurus – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Arcusaurus * Arenysaurus * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Aristosuchus * Arizonasaurus – a rauisuchian * Arkansaurus * Arkharavia * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Asiaceratops * Asiamericana – a fish * Asiatosaurus * Astrodon * Astrodonius – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrodontaurus – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrophocaudia * Asylosaurus * Atacamatitan * Atlantosaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Atsinganosaurus * Aublysodon .]] * ''Aucasaurus * Augustia – preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia * Augustynolophus * Auroraceratops * Aurornis * Australodocus * Australovenator * Austrocheirus * Austroposeidon * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * Avalonia – preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus * Avalonianus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avipes – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Avisaurus – an enantiornithine bird * Azendohsaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauromorph B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bagualosaurus * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops''Tereschenko, VS & Alifanov, VR (2003). "Bainoceratops efremovi, a new protoceratopid dinosaur (Protoceratopidae, Neoceratopsia) from the Bain-Dzak Locality (South Mongolia)". Paleontological Journal. 37 (3): 293–302. * ''Bakesaurus – nomen nudum * Balaur * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor * Banji * Bannykus * Baotianmansaurus * Barapasaurus * Barilium * Barosaurus '' mounted in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City.]] * Barrosasaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * Bashunosaurus – nomen nudum, Datousaurus * Basutodon – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Bathygnathus – a pelycosaur, Dimetrodon * Batyrosaurus * Baurutitan * Bayannurosaurus * Bayosaurus – nomen nudum * Becklespinax - junior synonym of Altispinax * Beelemodon – nomen nudum * Beibeilong * Beipiaognathus - possibly a hoax * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Bellusaurus * Belodon – a phytosaur * Berberosaurus * Betasuchus * Bicentenaria * Bienosaurus * Bihariosaurus - possibly invalid * Bilbeyhallorum – nomen nudum; Cedarpelta * Bissektipelta * Bistahieversor * Blancocerosaurus – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Blasisaurus * Blikanasaurus * Bolong * Bonapartenykus * Bonapartesaurus * Bonatitan * Bonitasaura * Borealopelta * Borealosaurus * Boreonykus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachypodosaurus * Brachyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Brachytaenius – a metriorhynchid; junior objective synonym of Dakosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brasileosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Brasilotitan * Bravoceratops * Breviceratops * Brohisaurus * Brontomerus * Brontoraptor – nomen nudum, probably Torvosaurus * Brontosaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Bugenasaura – junior synonym of Thescelosaurus * Buitreraptor * Burianosaurus * Buriolestes * Byranjaffia – nomen nudum; Byronosaurus * Byronosaurus C '' skull.]] * Caenagnathasia * Caenagnathus * Caihong * Calamosaurus * Calamospondylus * "Calamospondylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus * Callovosaurus * Camarasaurus * Camarillasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * "Camptonotus" – preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus * Camptosaurus * "Campylodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus * Campylodoniscus * Canardia * "Capitalsaurus" – nomen nudum * Carcharodontosaurus * Cardiodon * Carnotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathartesaura * Cathetosaurus * Caudipteryx * Caudocoelus – junior synonym of Teinurosaurus * Caulodon – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Cedrorestes * Centemodon – a phytosaur * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratonykus * Ceratops * Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchunsaurus * "Changdusaurus" – nomen nudum * Changyuraptor * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chassternbergia – junior synonym of Edmontonia * Chebsaurus * Chenanisaurus * Cheneosaurus – junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chiayusaurus * Chienkosaurus – a chimera of crocodyliform and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains * "Chihuahuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chilesaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus .]] * ''Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Choconsaurus * Chondrosteosaurus * Choyrodon * Chromogisaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chuanqilong * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Chuxiongosaurus * "Cinizasaurus" – nomen nudum * Cionodon * Citipati * Cladeiodon – a non-dinosaurian rauisuchian (Teratosaurus) * Claorhynchus – possibly Triceratops * Claosaurus * Clarencea – a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) * Clasmodosaurus * Clepsysaurus – a phytosaur, Palaeosaurus * Coahuilaceratops * Coelophysis * "Coelosaurus" – preoccupied * Coeluroides * Coelurosauravus – an avicephalan diapsid * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * "Coloradia" – preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus * Coloradisaurus * "Colossosaurus" – nomen nudum; Pelorosaurus * Comahuesaurus * "Comanchesaurus" – nomen nudum * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus * Concavenator * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Coronosaurus * Corythoraptor * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Crataeomus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Craterosaurus * Creosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * Crichtonpelta * Crichtonsaurus * Cristatusaurus * Crittendenceratops * Crosbysaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Cruxicheiros * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptodraco – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus * "Cryptoraptor" – nomen nudum * Cryptosaurus * Cryptovolans – junior synonym of Microraptor * Cumnoria D .]] * ''Daanosaurus * Dacentrurus * "Dachongosaurus" – nomen nudum * Daemonosaurus * Dahalokely * Dakosaurus – a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Dakotadon * Dakotaraptor * Daliansaurus * "Damalasaurus" – nomen nudum * Dandakosaurus * Danubiosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Daptosaurus" – nomen nudum; early manuscript name for Deinonychus * Darwinsaurus * Dashanpusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Dasygnathoides – a non-dinosaurian archosaur, possible junior synonym of Ornithosuchus * "Dasygnathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides * Datanglong * Datonglong * Datousaurus * Daurosaurus – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Daxiatitan * Deinocheirus * Deinodon – possibly Gorgosaurus * Deinonychus * Delapparentia – probable junior synonym of Iguanodon * Deltadromeus * Demandasaurus * Denversaurus * Deuterosaurus – a therapsid * Diabloceratops *''Diamantinasaurus'' * Dianchungosaurus – a crocodilian * "Diceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops * Diceratus – junior synonym of Nedoceratops * Diclonius * Dicraeosaurus * Didanodon – possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Diluvicursor * Dimodosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinheirosaurus – probable junior synonym of Supersaurus * Dinodocus * "Dinosaurus" – preoccupied name; now a junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinotyrannus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Diplodocus * Diplotomodon * Diracodon – junior synonym of Stegosaurus * Dolichosuchus * Dollodon – junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * "Domeykosaurus" – nomen nudum, Atacamatitan * Dongbeititan * Dongyangopelta * Dongyangosaurus * Doratodon – a crocodilian * Doryphorosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Draconyx .]] * ''Dracopelta * Dracoraptor * Dracorex – possibly a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus * Dracovenator * Dravidosaurus – a plesiosaurian * Dreadnoughtus * Drinker * Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus – possible junior synonym of Ornithomimus * Dromicosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Drusilasaura * Dryosaurus * Dryptosauroides * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus * Duriatitan * Duriavenator * Dynamosaurus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Dynamoterror * Dyoplosaurus * Dysalotosaurus * Dysganus * Dyslocosaurus * Dystrophaeus * Dystylosaurus – junior synonym of Supersaurus E * Echinodon * Edmarka – junior synonym of Torvosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Efraasia * Einiosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Elachistosuchus – a rhynchocephalian * Elaltitan * Elaphrosaurus * Elmisaurus * Elopteryx * Elosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Elrhazosaurus * "Elvisaurus" – nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus * Emausaurus * Embasaurus * Enigmosaurus * Eoabelisaurus * Eobrontosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eoceratops – junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Eocursor * Eodromaeus * "Eohadrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eolambia * Eolambia * Eomamenchisaurus * Eoplophysis * Eoraptor * Eosinopteryx * Eotrachodon * Eotriceratops * Eotyrannus * Eousdryosaurus .]] * ''Epachthosaurus * Epanterias – may be Allosaurus * "Ephoenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) * Epicampodon – a proterosuchid archosauriform, Ankistrodon * Epichirostenotes * Epidendrosaurus – synonym of Scansoriopteryx * Epidexipteryx * Equijubus * Erectopus * Erketu * Erliansaurus * Erlikosaurus * Eshanosaurus * "Euacanthus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Polacanthus * Eucamerotus * Eucentrosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus * Eucercosaurus * Eucnemesaurus * Eucoelophysis – a silesaurid * "Eugongbusaurus" – nomen nudum * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Eupodosaurus – a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus * "Eureodon" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * Eurolimnornis – a pterosaur * Euronychodon * Europasaurus * Europatitan * Europelta * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fabrosaurus – possibly Lesothosaurus * Falcarius * Fendusaurus - may be a nomen nudum * "Fenestrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganastegos * Ferganocephale * Foraminacephale * Fosterovenator * Frenguellisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * Fruitadens .]] * ''Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus * Fukuititan * Fukuivenator * Fulengia * Fulgurotherium * "Fusinasus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Fusuisaurus * "Futabasaurus" – nomen nudum; not to be confused with the formally named plesiosaur Futabasaurus * Futalognkosaurus G * "Gadolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Galeamopus * Galesaurus – a therapsid * Gallimimus * Galtonia – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Galveosaurus – synonym of Galvesaurus * Galvesaurus * Gannansaurus * "Gansutitan" - nomen nudum; Daxiatitan * Ganzhousaurus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Geminiraptor * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Gideonmantellia * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus * "Gigantosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria * Gigantoscelus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * "Ginnareemimus" – nomen nudum; Kinnareemimus * Giraffatitan * Glacialisaurus * Glishades * Glyptodontopelta .]] * ''Gobiceratops * Gobisaurus * Gobititan * Gobivenator * "Godzillasaurus" – nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus * Gojirasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Gongbusaurus * Gongpoquansaurus * Gongxianosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Graciliraptor * Gracilisuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Gravitholus * Gresslyosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Griphornis – junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Griphosaurus – junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Gryphoceratops * Gryponyx * Gryposaurus * Gspsaurus - nomen manuscriptum * Guaibasaurus * Gualicho * Guanlong * Gwyneddosaurus – a tanystrophid * Gyposaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus H * "Hadrosauravus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Hadrosaurus * Haestasaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus – a crocodilian * Halszkaraptor * Halticosaurus * Hanssuesia * "Hanwulosaurus" – nomen nudum * Haplocanthosaurus * "Haplocanthus" – preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus * Haplocheirus * Harpymimus * Haya * Hecatasaurus – junior synonym of Telmatosaurus * "Heilongjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Heishansaurus * Helioceratops * "Helopus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus * Heptasteornis * Herbstosaurus – a pterosaur * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Hesperosaurus * Heterodontosaurus * Heterosaurus - junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Hexing * Hexinlusaurus * Heyuannia .]] * ''Hierosaurus * Hippodraco * "Hironosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Hisanohamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Histriasaurus * Homalocephale * "Honghesaurus" – nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Hongshanosaurus – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Hoplosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Horshamosaurus * Hortalotarsus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Huabeisaurus * Hualianceratops * Huanansaurus * Huanghetitan * Huangshanlong * Huaxiagnathus * Huaxiaosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * "Huaxiasaurus" – nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus * Huayangosaurus * Hudiesaurus * Huehuecanauhtlus * Hulsanpes * Hungarosaurus * Huxleysaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Hylosaurus – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselorhachis – a ctenosauriscid * Hypselosaurus * Hypselospinus * Hypsibema * Hypsilophodon * Hypsirhophus I * "Ichabodcraniosaurus" – nomen nudum; probably Velociraptor * Ichthyovenator * Ignavusaurus * Iguanacolossus * Iguanodon * "Iguanoides" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon '' mounted in a modern quadrupedal posture in the Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Sciences in Brussels.]] * "Iguanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Iliosuchus * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus * Indosaurus * Indosuchus * "Ingenia" – preoccupied name, now known as Heyuannia yanshini * Ingentia * Inosaurus * Invictarx * Irritator * Isaberrysaura * Isanosaurus * Ischioceratops * Ischisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * "Ischyrosaurus" – preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Isisaurus * "Issasaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Itemirus * Iuticosaurus J * Jainosaurus * Jaklapallisaurus * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jeholosaurus * Jenghizkhan – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * "Jensenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Supersaurus * Jeyawati * Jianchangosaurus * "Jiangjunmiaosaurus" – nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus * Jiangjunosaurus * Jiangshanosaurus .]] * ''Jiangxisaurus * Jianianhualong * Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jintasaurus * Jinyunpelta * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria * Judiceratops * Jurapteryx – junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * "Jurassosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tianchisaurus * Juratyrant * Juravenator K * Kaatedocus * "Kagasaurus" – nomen nudum * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * Katepensaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" – nomen nudum; possible junior synonym of Fukuiraptor *''Kayentavenator'' * Kazaklambia * Kelmayisaurus * Kemkemia - a crocodyliform * Kentrosaurus * Kentrurosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Kerberosaurus '' skeleton.]] * Khaan * Khetranisaurus *''Kileskus'' * Kinnareemimus * "Kitadanisaurus" – nomen nudum; Fukuiraptor * "Kittysaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Klamelisaurus - possible junior synonym of Bellusaurus * Kol * Koparion * Koreaceratops * Koreanosaurus * "Koreanosaurus" – nomen nudum; name later used formally for a genus of ornithopod * Koshisaurus * Kosmoceratops * Kotasaurus * Koutalisaurus * Kritosaurus * Kryptops * Krzyzanowskisaurus – probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) * Kukufeldia * Kulceratops * Kulindadromeus * Kulindapteryx – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Kunbarrasaurus * Kundurosaurus * "Kunmingosaurus" – nomen nudum * Kuszholia – probably a bird L * Labocania * Labrosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Laelaps" – preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus * Laevisuchus * Lagerpeton – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Laiyangosaurus * Lamaceratops - possible junior synonym of Bagaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus – junior synonym of Lycorhinus * "Lancangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancanjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laosaurus * Lapampasaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Laquintasaura * Latenivenatrix * Latirhinus * Lavocatisaurus * Leaellynasaura * Ledumahadi * Leinkupal * Leipsanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leonerasaurus * Lepidocheirosaurus — junior synonym of Kulindadromeus * Lepidus * Leptoceratops * Leptorhynchos * Leptospondylus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Leshansaurus * Lesothosaurus '' in their arid Campanian-aged living environment.]] * Lessemsaurus * Levnesovia * Lewisuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lexovisaurus * Leyesaurus * Liaoceratops * Liaoningosaurus * Liaoningotitan * Liaoningvenator * Liassaurus - nomen nudum, possibly Sarcosaurus * Libycosaurus – an anthracothere mammal * Ligabueino * Ligabuesaurus * "Ligomasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Likhoelesaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Liliensternus * Limaysaurus * "Limnornis" – preoccupied name, now known as Palaeocursornis ( a pterosaur) * "Limnosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus * Limusaurus * Lingwulong * Linhenykus * Linheraptor * Linhevenator * Lirainosaurus * Lisboasaurus – a crocodilian * Liubangosaurus * Lohuecotitan * Loncosaurus * Longisquama – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Longosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Loricatosaurus * Loricosaurus * Losillasaurus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lourinhasaurus * Luanchuanraptor * "Luanpingosaurus" – nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus * Lucianosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Lucianovenator * Lufengosaurus * Lukousaurus - possibly a crurotarsan * Luoyanggia * Lurdusaurus * Lusitanosaurus * Lusotitan * Lycorhinus * Lythronax M * Macelognathus – a sphenosuchian crocodilian * Machairasaurus * Machairoceratops * Macrocollum * Macrodontophion - a member of Lophotrochozoa * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia – junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" – nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" – nomen nudum, Allosaurus * Magnamanus * Magnapaulia * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" – nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus – junior synonym of Majungasaurus * Malarguesaurus * Malawisaurus .]] * ''Maleevosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Maleevus * Mamenchisaurus * Mandschurosaurus * Manidens * Manospondylus – synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Mansourasaurus * Mantellisaurus * Mantellodon - possible junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Mapusaurus * Maraapunisaurus * Marasuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Marisaurus * Marmarospondylus * Marshosaurus * Martharaptor * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Matheronodon * Maxakalisaurus * Medusaceratops * "Megacervixosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Megadactylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * "Megadontosaurus" – nomen nudum; Microvenator * Megalosaurus * Megapnosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Mendozasaurus * Mercuriceratops * Meroktenos * Metriacanthosaurus * "Microcephale" – nomen nudum * "Microceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus * Microceratus * Microcoelus * "Microdontosaurus" – nomen nudum * Microhadrosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Microvenator * Mierasaurus * "Mifunesaurus" – nomen nudum * Minmi * Minotaurasaurus * Miragaia * Mirischia * Moabosaurus * Mochlodon * "Mohammadisaurus" – nomen nudum; Tornieria '' skeleton.]] * Mojoceratops – probable junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Mongolosaurus * Monkonosaurus * Monoclonius * Monolophosaurus * "Mononychus" – preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus * Mononykus * Montanoceratops * Morelladon * Morinosaurus * Morosaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Morrosaurus * Mosaiceratops * "Moshisaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly Mamenchisaurus * "Mtapaiasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Mtotosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Murusraptor * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Muyelensaurus * Mymoorapelta N * Naashoibitosaurus * Nambalia * Nankangia * Nanningosaurus * Nanosaurus * Nanotyrannus - possible junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Nanshiungosaurus * Nanuqsaurus * Nanyangosaurus * Narambuenatitan * Nasutoceratops * Natronasaurus - self-published name, now known as Alcovasaurus * Nebulasaurus * "Nectosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus * Nedcolbertia * Nedoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops * Neimongosaurus * "Nemegtia" – preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia * Nemegtomaia * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" – preoccupied name; renamed Parrosaurus, which is now Hypsibema * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" – nomen nudum, Zanclodon * "Ngexisaurus" – nomen nudum * Nicksaurus - nomen manuscriptum * Nigersaurus * Ningyuansaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia .]] * ''Nopcsaspondylus * Normanniasaurus * Nothronychus * Notoceratops * Notocolossus * Notohypsilophodon * Nqwebasaurus * "Nteregosaurus" – nomen nudum; Janenschia * "Nurosaurus" – nomen nudum * Nuthetes * Nyasasaurus – possibly a non-dinosaurian dinosauriform * "Nyororosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O * Ohmdenosaurus * Ojoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops or Eotriceratops * Ojoraptorsaurus * Oligosaurus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Olorotitan * Omeisaurus * "Omosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus * Onychosaurus – possible synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian * Oohkotokia * Opisthocoelicaudia – possible junior synonym of Nemegtosaurus * Oplosaurus * "Orcomimus" – nomen nudum * Orinosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornatotholus – junior synonym of Stegoceras * Ornithodesmus * "Ornithoides" – nomen nudum; Saurornithoides * Ornitholestes .]] * ''Ornithomerus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Ornithomimoides * Ornithomimus * Ornithopsis * Ornithosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Ornithotarsus – junior synonym of Hadrosaurus * Orodromeus * Orosaurus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Orthomerus * Oryctodromeus * "Oshanosaurus" – nomen nudum * Osmakasaurus * Ostafrikasaurus * Ostromia * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * Otogosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Overosaurus * Oviraptor * "Ovoraptor" – nomen nudum; Velociraptor *''Owenodon'' * Oxalaia * Ozraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pachysauriscus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachysaurops – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * "Pachysaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachyspondylus – probable junior synonym of Massospondylus * Pachysuchus * Padillasaurus * Pakisaurus * Palaeoctonus – a phytosaur * Palaeocursornis – an azhdarchoid pterosaur * "Palaeolimnornis" – nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, pterodactyloid pterosaur belonging to Azhdarchoidea * Palaeopteryx – possibly a bird * Palaeosauriscus – junior synonym of Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid * Palaeoscincus * Paleosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Paludititan * Paluxysaurus – junior synonym of Sauroposeidon * Pampadromaeus * Pamparaptor * Panamericansaurus * Pandoravenator * Panguraptor * Panoplosaurus * Panphagia * Pantydraco .]] * "Paraiguanodon" – ''nomen nudum; Bactrosaurus * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus – a pareiasaur * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus - now known as Hypsibema missouriensis * Parvicursor * Patagonykus * Patagosaurus * Patagotitan * Pawpawsaurus * Pectinodon * Pedopenna * Pegomastax * Peishansaurus * Pekinosaurus – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Pelecanimimus * Pellegrinisaurus * Peloroplites * Pelorosaurus * "Peltosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta * Penelopognathus * Pentaceratops * Petrobrasaurus * Phaedrolosaurus * Philovenator * Phuwiangosaurus * Phyllodon * Piatnitzkysaurus * Picrodon - non-dinosaurin archosaur, now known as Avalonianus * Pilmatueia * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus - possibly a silesaurid * Pitekunsaurus * Piveteausaurus * Planicoxa * Plateosauravus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Platypelta * Plesiohadros * Pleurocoelus – possible junior synonym of Astrodon * Pleuropeltus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Pneumatoarthrus – a turtle * Pneumatoraptor * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthoides – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Polacanthus * Polyodontosaurus * Polyonax * Ponerosteus - a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Poposaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur '' sketch.]] * Postosuchus – a rauisuchian * Powellvenator * Pradhania * Prenocephale * Prenoceratops * Priconodon * Priodontognathus * Proa * Probactrosaurus * Probrachylophosaurus * Proceratops – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops * Proceratosaurus * Procerosaurus – a prolacertiform archosauromorph, Tanystropheus * "Procerosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus * Procheneosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prodeinodon * "Proiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Propanoplosaurus * Proplanicoxa – probable junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Protiguanodon – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Protoavis – described as a bird, probably a chimera including theropod dinosaur bones * Protoceratops * Protognathosaurus * "Protognathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus * Protohadros * Protorosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * "Protorosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus * "Protrachodon" – nomen nudum; Orthomerus * "Proyandusaurus" – nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. * Pseudolagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Psittacosaurus * Pteropelyx * Pterospondylus * Puertasaurus * Pukyongosaurus * Pulanesaura * Pycnonemosaurus * Pyroraptor Q * Qantassaurus .]] * ''Qianzhousaurus * Qiaowanlong * Qijianglong * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Qiupalong * Qiupanykus * Quaesitosaurus * Quetecsaurus * Quilmesaurus R * Rachitrema – a chimera primarily based on ichthyosaur fossils * Rahiolisaurus * "Rahona" – preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis * Rahonavis – possibly a bird * Rajasaurus * Rapator * Rapetosaurus * Raptorex - possible junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Ratchasimasaurus * Rativates * Rayososaurus * Razanandrongobe – a crocodylomorph * Rebbachisaurus * Regaliceratops * Regnosaurus * Revueltosaurus – a pseudosuchian * Rhabdodon * Rhadinosaurus – may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian * Rhinorex – probable junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Rhodanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Rhoetosaurus * Rhopalodon – a synapsid * Riabininohadros * Richardoestesia .]] * "Rileya" – preoccupied name, now known as ''Rileyasuchus * Rileyasuchus – a phytosaur * Rinchenia * Rinconsaurus * Rioarribasaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * "Riodevasaurus" - nomen nudum; Turiasaurus * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" – nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Ronaldoraptor - nomen nudum *''Rubeosaurus'' * Ruehleia * Rugocaudia * Rugops * Rukwatitan * Ruyangosaurus S * Sacisaurus – a silesaurid * Sahaliyania * Saichania * Saldamosaurus * "Salimosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Saltasaurus * Saltopus – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * "Saltriosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sanchusaurus" – nomen nudum, Gallimimus * "Sangonghesaurus" – nomen nudum, Tianchisaurus * Sanjuansaurus * Sanpasaurus * Santanaraptor * Sarahsaurus * Saraikimasoom - nomen manuscriptum * Sarcolestes * Sarcosaurus * Sarmientosaurus * Saturnalia * "Sauraechinodon" – nomen nudum; Echinodon * "Sauraechmodon" - nomen nudum; Echinodon * "Saurechinodon" - nomen nudum; Echinodon * Saurolophus * Sauroniops * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax – possible junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Saurophagus" – preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax * Sauroplites * Sauroposeidon * Saurornithoides * Saurornitholestes * Savannasaurus * Scansoriopteryx * Scaphonyx – a rhynchosaur, Hyperodapedon * Scelidosaurus * Scipionyx * Sciurumimus * Scleromochlus – a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian .]] * ''Scolosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Secernosaurus * Sefapanosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus – junior synonym of Diplodocus * Seitaad * "Selimanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Sellacoxa * Sellosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Serendipaceratops * Serikornis * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shanshanosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Shanxia – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Shanyangosaurus * Shaochilong * Shenzhousaurus * Shidaisaurus * Shingopana * Shixinggia * Shuangbaisaurus * Shuangmiaosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuvosaurus – a rauisuchian * Shuvuuia * Siamodon * "Siamodracon" - nomen nudum * Siamosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Siats * "Sibirosaurus" - nomen nudum, now known as Sibirotitan * Sibirotitan * "Sidormimus" - nomen nudum * Sigilmassasaurus * Silesaurus – a silesaurid * Siluosaurus * Silvisaurus * Similicaudipteryx * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinoceratops * Sinocoelurus * Sinopelta - synonym of Sinopeltosaurus * Sinopeltosaurus * Sinopliosaurus - a pliosaur; one species "S." fusuiensis, is actually a spinosaurid theropod * Sinornithoides * Sinornithomimus * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinosaurus * Sinotyrannus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor .]] * ''Sinusonasus * Sirindhorna * Skorpiovenator * "Smilodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon * Sonidosaurus * Sonorasaurus * Soriatitan * Soumyasaurus - a silesaurid * Sphaerotholus * Sphenosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Sphenospondylus - junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Spiclypeus * Spinophorosaurus * Spinops * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma – an aphanosaur * Squalodon – a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenonychosaurus * Stenopelix * Stenotholus – junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus * "Stereocephalus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * Sterrholophus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia - junior synonym of Lesothosaurus * Strenusaurus – junior synonym of Riojasaurus * Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch – possibly a sub-adult Pachycephalosaurus * Stygivenator – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus * Succinodon – fossilized mollusc borings * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus * Suchoprion – a phytosaur * "Sugiyamasaurus" – nomen nudum .]] * ''Sulaimanisaurus * Supersaurus * Suuwassea * Suzhousaurus * Symphyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Syngonosaurus - junior synonym of Acanthopholis * "Syntarsus" – preoccupied name, renamed Megapnosaurus which is now a junior synonym of Coelophysis * Syrmosaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * Szechuanosaurus T * Tachiraptor * Talarurus * Talenkauen * Talos * Tambatitanis * Tangvayosaurus * Tanius * Tanycolagreus * Tanystropheus – a protorosaur * Tanystrosuchus * Taohelong * Tapinocephalus – a therapsid * Tapuiasaurus * Tarascosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tastavinsaurus * Tatankacephalus * Tatankaceratops - probable junior synonym of Triceratops * Tataouinea * Tatisaurus * Taurovenator * Taveirosaurus * Tawa * Tawasaurus - junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Tazoudasaurus * Technosaurus - possibly non-dinosaurian * Tecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Tehuelchesaurus * Teihivenator * Teinurosaurus * Teleocrater – a basal avemetatarsalian * Telmatosaurus * "Tenantosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * "Tenchisaurus" - nomen nudum; an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus * Tendaguria * Tengrisaurus * Tenontosaurus * Teratophoneus * Teratosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Termatosaurus – a phytosaur '' at the Houston Museum of Natural Science.]] * Tethyshadros * Tetragonosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Texacephale * Texasetes * Teyuwasu * Thanos * Thecocoelurus * Thecodontosaurus * Thecospondylus * Theiophytalia * Therizinosaurus * Therosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Thespesius * "Thotobolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Tianchisaurus * "Tianchungosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) * Tianyulong * Tianyuraptor * Tianzhenosaurus – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Tichosteus * Tienshanosaurus * Timimus * Timurlengia * Titanoceratops * Titanosaurus * "Titanosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus * Tochisaurus * "Tomodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon *''Tonganosaurus'' * Tongtianlong * "Tonouchisaurus" – nomen nudum * Torilion – junior synonym of Barilium * Tornieria * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Tototlmimus * Trachodon * Tratayenia * Traukutitan * Trialestes – a basal crocodylomorph * "Triassolestes" – preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes * Tribelesodon – junior synonym of Tanystropheus, a protorosaur * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus * Trimucrodon * Trinisaura * Triunfosaurus * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus – synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan U .]] * ''Uberabatitan * Udanoceratops * Ugrosaurus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Ugrunaaluk – possible junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Uintasaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Ultrasauros – junior synonym of Supersaurus * Ultrasaurus * "Ultrasaurus" – preoccupied name, renamed Ultrasauros which is now a junior synonym of Supersaurus * Umarsaurus – nomen nudum; Barsboldia * Unaysaurus * Unenlagia * Unescoceratops * "Unicerosaurus" – nomen nudum, a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahceratops * Utahraptor * Uteodon V * Vagaceratops * Vahiny * Valdoraptor * Valdosaurus * Variraptor .]] * ''Vectensia – junior synonym of Polacanthus * Vectisaurus - junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Veterupristisaurus * Viavenator * Vitakridrinda * Vitakrisaurus * Volkheimeria * Vouivria * Vulcanodon W * Wadhurstia – junior synonym of Hypselospinus * Wakinosaurus * Walgettosuchus * "Walkeria" – preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria * "Walkersaurus" – nomen nudum; Duriavenator .]] * "Wangonisaurus" – ''nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia – a bird, possible junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Wendiceratops * Wiehenvenator * Willinakaqe *''Wintonotitan'' * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus * Wulatelong * Wyleyia – probably a bird * "Wyomingraptor" – nomen nudum, probably Allosaurus X * Xenoceratops * Xenoposeidon * Xenotarsosaurus * Xianshanosaurus * Xiaosaurus .]] * ''Xiaotingia * Xingxiulong * Xinjiangovenator * Xinjiangtitan * Xiongguanlong * Xixianykus * Xixiasaurus * Xixiposaurus * Xiyunykus * Xuanhanosaurus * Xuanhuaceratops * "Xuanhuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops * Xuwulong Y * Yaleosaurus – junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus .]] * ''Yaverlandia * Yehuecauhceratops * "Yezosaurus" – nomen nudum; a mosasaur * Yi * "Yibinosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yimenosaurus * Yingshanosaurus * Yinlong * Yixianosaurus * Yizhousaurus * Yongjinglong * "Yuanmouraptor" – nomen nudum * Yuanmousaurus * Yueosaurus * Yulong * Yunganglong * Yunmenglong * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxianosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yurgovuchia * Yutyrannus Z * Zalmoxes * Zanabazar * Zanclodon – non-dinosaurian * Zapalasaurus * Zapsalis * Zaraapelta * Zatomus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Zby * Zephyrosaurus .]] * ''Zhanghenglong * Zhejiangosaurus * Zhenyuanlong * Zhongornis - possibly a bird * Zhongjianosaurus * Zhongyuansaurus – probable junior synonym of Gobisaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * Zhuchengtitan * Zhuchengtyrannus * Ziapelta * Zigongosaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zuolong * Zuoyunlong * Zupaysaurus * Zuul See also * Dinosaur classification * List of birds * List of bird genera * List of dinosaur ichnogenera * List of unavailable dinosaur genera * List of ichthyosaurs * List of mosasaurs * List of pelycosaurs * List of plesiosaurs * List of pterosaurs * List of therapsids * List of South American dinosaurs * List of North American dinosaurs * List of African dinosaurs * List of Asian dinosaurs * List of European dinosaurs * List of Indian and Madagascan dinosaurs * List of Australian and Antarctic dinosaurs * List of commonly used taxonomic affixes Notes * Uncited genera names can be attributed to Olshevsky's "Dinosaur Genera List". Dalianraptor is listed by Olshevsky, but omitted from this list, since it has not been described as a non-avian dinosaur in a published source. References * Lambert, D. (1993). "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley, 192 pp. * Olshevsky, G. (1995 onwards). Dinosaur Genera List. Retrieved July 30, 2013. * Walters, M. & J. Paker (1995). Dictionary of Prehistoric Life. Claremont Books. . * Weishampel, D.B., P. Dodson & H. Osmólska (eds.) (2004). The Dinosauria, Second Edition. University of California Press, 861 pp. . Dinosaurs * Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs